


Clean Again

by aussiebrd23



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebrd23/pseuds/aussiebrd23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly inspired by Hatsune Miku's "Deep-Sea Girl", slightly inspired by a nightmare, slightly just the product of my crazy yet wonderful brain.</p></blockquote>





	Clean Again

Here I stand on the dirty floor  
such a bad mess I've made  
I had the key to an unlocked door  
until I threw it all away

Hide me, they're coming up the stairs  
hide me, I'm unclean  
The pain is to much for me to bear  
send me to my dream.

Don't you think I'm a pretty girl  
sitting here alone?  
Pretty girl in a lonely world  
house to house but never home

Hide me, they're coming up the stairs  
hide me, I'm unclean  
The pain is to much for me to bear  
send me to my dream.

Stories hit as I start to fall  
slipping through my fingers  
crash and bang from wall to wall  
the scent of perfume lingers

Hide me, they're coming up the stairs  
hide me, I'm unclean  
The pain is to much for me to bear  
send me to my dream.

Won't you take me to the water  
take me, hold me under.  
Keep me down, erase my blunder  
then I'm clean again.

You took me to the cold clear water,  
kept my long hair under.  
Floated blue until you wondered  
poor you, a bit too late  
lucky me, a watery fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by Hatsune Miku's "Deep-Sea Girl", slightly inspired by a nightmare, slightly just the product of my crazy yet wonderful brain.


End file.
